


Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

by Lydi_yeah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Get over it it's just a joke, M/M, if you understand that reference comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_yeah/pseuds/Lydi_yeah
Summary: Ashton is terrible at flirting- but his cheesy jokes work!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allena5sos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allena5sos/gifts).



> Gifted this to Allena5sos bc of that amazing lashton smut she wrote then deleted :( I was wondering why I couldn't find it. So this lashton one is for you!
> 
> Also I know I never post anything but I don't really like 5sos anymore, and this isn't going to be any more than it is sorry:0

"Luke!" I shouted.  
"What?" He says, turning around. I look at him making a come hither movement with my finger and winking. He quickly obliges and looks at me expectantly.  
"I just made you come with one finger, imagine what I can do with my whole hand." I smile at my cheesy joke.  
However Luke's reaction is not the same as I had anticipated. He smirks, then gently runs his fingers over my arm whispering "why don't you show me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider subscribing to automatically receive an email when a new chapter is added!  
> If on mobile use this skin- it's a lot easier to read: http://archiveofourown.org/skins/1196


End file.
